


Darling

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Lemons, M/M, One Shot, Smut, mature - Freeform, uke!luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy saved someone from a serious looking wound because he felt it was the right thing to do. What exactly did he sign himself up for after parting and seeing the man again months later? A better corporate-type of job? Nami made sure he accepted that miracle! CrocodileLuffy! Rated M for lemons, language, and violence! OneShot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies~! I do hope you enjoy this story!

 

Rain was pouring down on this dark night and of course I had got all caught up in it. A sigh left me as I couldn’t believe my job kept me back because they accused me of eating all the samples that were supposed to be introduce this afternoon. Of course after actually watching the security video, which took me thirty minutes to convince them too, it showed a different co-worker had done it. Not only that, it was the same co-worker who blamed me for doing it. _Ugh_ , my work has been told of my high metabolism, but they also know that I snack every other hour with food I bring or buy.

_Stupid job… I need to find something new._

As I walked hurriedly on the sidewalk with an umbrella, a groan reached my ears and I stopped on the bridge I was on. It was coming from below and when I heard another I moved back to begin walking carefully down the side. I used my phone as it had a flashlight app and was able to get under the bridge. A dark shadow slowly appeared and I was able to actually see the broad man sitting back against the concrete with a hand gripping his side. Surprise found me as I felt adrenaline run through me and I quickly moved to him whilst setting my umbrella down and putting my phone away; the fluorescent light from a streetlight casted a good enough light to see.

“Are you okay?!” I asked out as I checked his forehead to feel it soaked and wasn’t sure if it was from the rain or if he was sweating. A groan left him like a rumble of thunder and I soon notice his blue button-up shirt was not only soaked by rain but also soaked by blood. A small spike of panic found me as I slowly waved hands around to collect my thoughts and then I took a deep breath. When I let it out, I grabbed my umbrella and soon slung one of the guy’s arm over my shoulder and began carrying him.

_Oh goodness, what was I thinking?!_

The man was now resting in my bed, looking too big for it even though it was a full size bed, but he was pretty tall so it almost seemed too short. I was able to patch up his wound and I really didn’t want to know if my thoughts were right on it being a possible stab or gunshot wound (I hope not, I don’t know how to remove a bullet~!). In a way though, I was happy to have helped because they always say you should help someone in need and well… he seemed in need. After staring for a few minutes I began to put everything away and began to make something to eat since I was starving from carrying him back. I made sure I made extra for leftovers and if the man wanted something. As I closed the microwave and pressed start a noise was made in the bedroom with a curse following. It made me shift to quickly go to my room to see if I was correct.

_He’s up already?!_

“Um,” I began as I had moved to view into my bedroom to see him gripping his big toe. Dark green eyes glinted at me with a slight glare before he began to stand; **_wow,_** _he’s very tall_. “Ah, should you be standing?! Are you feeling well enough?!” I asked whilst going in with hands waving out lightly. He stared down at me as I had a mouth gaping open at him and he soon slowly sat back. This sigh left me as I calmed a little.

“You patched me?” The deep tone didn’t surprise me, but hearing him speak did.

“Y-yes, it may not be the most amazing patch up work, so if you know someone you need to call them. It was a bit bad and I made it stop bleeding for now, but a lot of movement would no doubt reopen it!” I told him quickly as I felt nervous, but excited in a way. I loved meeting new people, not really in _this_ kind of circumstance, but life is weird like that. This look was on him as he rubbed his chin lightly before gazing around.

“My phone?”

“Oh yeah!” I stated up and went over to the side where the phone sat on a towel. It found my hand as I soon placed it in his large hand. He looked to it whilst skimming through some things before putting it to his ear. Eyes looked to me and this made me slowly leave the room since I could sense he wanted to be alone. I went to the kitchen to prepare me some food and before I could get a bite in.

“What is your address?” The deep tone startled me and my mouth snapped over my food in reflex. With a mouth full of food I turned to him before covering my mouth as I chewed it down. A thought came to me as I put my food down and went to where I set my mail down. I gave him the letter as I just swallowed and he took it to relay the address. The other person seemed to be speaking and then he hung up.

“Would you like something to eat?” I asked him as I tried to wipe up some pieces of rice on my chin.

“No, it’s quite alright.” He told me as he stared down at me. Chopsticks slowly found my mouth as I stared back and began eating the food. This look came across him as he cleared his throat and looked away. “Could I have some water?”

“Mh!” My bowl found the counter as I continued to the kitchen to pull out a glass and went to my fridge for the water pitcher and filled it halfway for him. “Here you are.” He grasped it from me and took some sips as I soon didn’t know what to do. The man was very tall and broad, plus he had this really cool scar along his face. I don’t have any really cool scars (the one under my eye was something I don’t fairly remember on what happened) so I always found them interesting and want to know about them, but I learned from Zoro that I probably shouldn’t always ask. Some carry a very heavy story to it.

“My ride should be here shortly.”

“I can show you where I have gathered your stuff.”

A nod left him as I began back to the bedroom and I grasped his belongings that I hung up in my bathroom on a makeshift clothes line after trying my best to get most of the blood out. I laid them over my arm and brought his suit coat and outer coat in there. When I came back he had found his wallet and was looking to his phone that I actually think was a type of PDA. Those dark eyes found me as a strand of dark hair hung over his face. Now that I think about it, he is quite handsome looking, I wondered if his girlfriend, or possibly wife with all those rings, was worried.

“Here you are.”

“Good, my ride is here.”

“Shall I walk you down?” I offered without thought and I watched him gaze to me before smirking.

“If you are offering then yes, thank you.” A slight change in demeanor was noticeable, but quickly dissipated.

“Then when you are ready I will be by the door.” I moved around him to the door and slipped on some sandals. A minute later he came out and stopped by me looking as if he was never injured. We left through my door as I brought my keys and I led him down the three flights of stairs and we got the bottom at the door. “Get better soon.”

Eyes peered down at me as he pulled on some gloves from his pockets. He soon turned to look at the stairs. “You carried me up three flights?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, we don’t have an elevator.” I gave him a grin as he peered at me once more before opening the door.

“Have a good evening, Luffy.”

“You as well!” I told him as he moved out and down the small porch steps to the car where someone held the door open. Relief found me when he made it in and slowly pulled away. I moved back up the stairs and to my apartment when a thought crossed my mind. “How did he know my name?”

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you find a different job?”

“It’s not that simple, Nami. I’m not talented like you are, I wouldn’t get anywhere.” I groaned with hands ruffling my hair. The bustling sound of a local mall café was in the background as I was on my day off.

**_Finally…_ **

“That means nothing, you are talented, Luffy. It also wouldn’t hurt to try other places, you never know.” My redheaded friend, Nami, is always supportive and tries her best.

“One look at my high metabolism and special eating requirement has them throwing it away immediately.” It’s true, too. I had a few interviews where they asked because I had only put eating disorder as a special thing and they all pretty much shut me down. It’s not my fault I can eat a bus and still be hungry.

“Oh come on, let’s go find some nice interview clothing and I will work on a list to help you apply.” She had a hand on my arm as the other held a White Chocolate Mocha.

“Okay, but you know I can barely afford a tie.”

“It’s on me, sweetie. Or I wouldn’t have invited you.” A smile was on her as she got up and began tugging me up.

We walked around a bit, looking at different stores as she told me some business like things. I was quite use to this since she is an upcoming lawyer in the area and her fiancé is a five star chef at one of my favorite luxurious restaurants. I was the one that actually got them together, I had merely introduced them and they kind of just hit it off. We finally entered a clothing store that sold suits and would tailor them for you. She browsed and held them up to me after one of the clerks took her coffee cup so it could be thrown away.

“Cheer up, sweetie, I totally promise I can find you something better.”

“I don’t know, Nami. I’m a big train coming in for a wreck all the time.” A hand waved towards me before handing two pair of pants to a man that is to cater to us. She is well known in here and they even asked how her fiancé was when we entered. “Even Sanji wouldn’t hire me.”

“Don’t get me started on that! I had high hopes for you, but I also understand some people have been working a certain position so long that it makes them more qualified.” A sigh left me as I was soon told to go pick out a couple ties. I moved to them as I stared with a look of dread. The store clerks in here never liked me, they thought I was very gritty and just not rich looking enough. If I came in here alone they would turn up their noses and made sure I was hustled out before someone noticed a simpleton in here.

**_Ugh… why am I here?_ **

“The dark blue would look nice on you.” The deep voice made me have a flash back to six months ago.

“Ah!” I exclaimed in surprise as I turned to look at the large man in a full suit and no tie. “It’s you!”

“Oh yes, you don’t know my name. It’s Crocodile Kyo, but please call me Crocodile.” A hand was out and I began to shake it before releasing and he grasped the dark blue tie. “This one would look very pleasant on you.” A smirk was on him as I soon grabbed the tie and just couldn’t find my voice.

“Luffy, did you— Ah, good afternoon.” Nami greeted him as he soon gave her a glance with that smirk off his lips, though he held a pleasant look.

“Good afternoon.”

“Excuse me, I would like to get him to try on some suits.”

“Let me join you, I am very curious if the tie fits with him. I’m not that much of a ‘stylist’ or however they call it now.” Nami didn’t deny him, but seemed confused and curious so she said to follow us. Getting into the dressing room, I put on the clothing and walked out to stand on a stool so they could begin tape measuring on me.

“The tie does go with him.” My friend agreed as she stood to gaze at me and Crocodile sat on an overstuffed chair with an antique look to it.

“It does stand out more from the grey suit.”

Brown eyes from my friend peered to the man in a manner where it wasn’t obvious, but I could tell. Those eyes beamed to me in curiosity before I was ushered out of the suit so they could begin alterations. As I came out in my street clothes, Nami stated how she would have someone pick them up later and that we could continue to talk more about places to apply.

“I could use an associate.” Crocodile had stated from his spot on the chair and this had a firm female body turn with a raised eyebrow.

“For what exactly? And what is your affiliation with Luffy?”

“My company, I need an extra hand sometimes. My relation with Luffy is different than most would say.” He stood at this point as he straightened his suit and approached us. “I guess you can say I am repaying him for something he has done for me a while back. Of course even this doesn’t seem enough.”

“Huh? Oh, no-no-no! You don’t need to repay me!” I told him with waving hands and blushing face before he smirked to me.

“It’s alright, you are looking for a better job, no? This job would be laid back for you, but I do hope you will still work hard.” An elbow smashed into my ribcage and I whined at Nami.

“You should be thanking him, this is truly a miracle!” She harshly spoke towards me and I pouted.

“Along the line we will have to acquire more suits for you, which I don’t have to worry about who to take you since your friend here is very splendid with doing that.” A small chuckle came from Nami as she waved a hand out.

“Oh, you flatter big!”

“It’s more serious than flattering, you truly are amazing at this.” My friend liked those compliments, but I knew she wasn’t that flattered since she only had her heart for Sanji. “I can pick you up Monday, go ahead and quit your other job. If they want to cause you any problems, you let me know.” A business card was before me as I went to grasp it, the hand gripped mine firmly. “Be ready by seven, if you will.” The hand pulled away as he did a bow flawlessly towards us. “Have a good day, Miss.” Those dark eyes peered to my friend and she waved a hand out as if she was flattered.

“To you as well.”

“See you Monday, Luffy.” Those words had me notice the glint in his eyes before he turned away and exit the store. My eyes caught sight of another man joining him as he walked on out of sight.

“ _Spill_.” The word made me look to Nami in confusion. “Repaying you? Knows your name? Knows where you live?! What haven’t you told me?!” This feigned hurt expression was on her as I knew she wasn’t really upset, but her curiosity was dragging her towards the subject.

“I’ll explain later…” My eyes caught a hold of one of the employees who quickly turned away to look like he was busy with arranging the pants.

**Gossip.**

“Oh, very well then. I will make sure your suit is ready by Monday. Now let me pay for this and we can go so you can quit your other job!” A gleeful rock of her body happened as she put her hand around my bicep. “Let’s go, sweetie!”

“Hai, hai!” I agreed knowing very well she wanted that story.

Nami was a little worried after my story, since I explained the man was injured and what kind of injury it could have been. Plus with looking at his business card had her wondering what exactly this man’s plan was. She was very blunt, always have been, saying that usually a successful business man already has all the assistance he needs and only gets someone new with experience. Nami made sure I knew she was on standby with her phone, or Sanji, and I had to reassure her that I was going to be fine and didn’t think he had any bad intentions. When she went on about the looks he gave me at the store she had stopped mid-way and she saw my face.

_It was burning up._

“You have an attraction for him, don’t you?” Her exact words at the time made my whole body bust with heat and I was flailing around trying to explain myself. It came down to, I wasn’t really even sure why I got butterflies, but after so long of not seeing him and thinking I never would, my body felt different. A whole new emotion that caused swelling in my chest and flutters in my stomach made me only conclude one thing. I liked Crocodile, a crush if you will. Last time I had a crush on someone he didn’t quite understand when dropping hints and I kind of gave up after Nami mentioning something and he just, **impossible**. She tried to assure me that he only said that because he didn’t think I did, but I began to make myself get rid of the feelings out of fear of ruining our friendship. After I was getting back to normal, he even noticed. Saying he was glad that whatever was going on I made through it because he missed my crazy antics.

**_Ugh, it kind of hurt to hear._ **

I guess it was partially my fault and I just told Nami to never bring it up again. It made me make sure that I didn’t feel like that again, even though I have had plenty of people (male and female) show interest towards me. That spark wasn’t there even after going out a few times and I just had to end it. No need in leading people on.

**But _THIS_.**

This feeling was stronger, more powerful than when I had my first real crush. This was a bit harsher on me whenever I happened to remember the man. My face would flush and I would get all nervous and was craving for his attention even though I merely see him in a few days’ time. It made me flail out as I felt frustrated with myself on even thinking about it all. I really needed to calm my nerves, which led me to tell Nami.

“Don’t let me fall in love again.”

_I couldn’t handle the heartbreak again._

 

* * *

 

 

“I will explain as much as I can, but if something comes up then Daz might have to take over for a bit.” My body was shifting lightly as I sat in this nice looking car next to my new boss as some woman was driving and had very poof-up, curly hair.

“Okay,” the voice left me as I shifted to have hands rest between my legs to clasp them tightly. A sigh was heard before I felt a large hand pet my head and it helped calm me a little.

“Do not worry, it will not all be pressed on you in one day.” A little relief found me at those words before shifting to move hands back up onto my legs. “Today I plan to visit a Chinese restaurant for lunch, no need to worry about paying, it is on me.”

“B-but--!” The protest tried to leave me before a smirk was down at me and that’s all it took to make me breathless.

“No protests. It has been decided.” This affirmed noise left me with a nod and the car pulled into a parking garage. It was dim at first as my eyes adjust from the sun to fluorescent lighting. We pulled up to the doors on where the elevator is and I got out once Crocodile began to with a point to signal I should too. We made our way to the elevator as I nervously stand next to him and the food thought made me remember.

“U-um, I have a special eating arrangement.” Green eyes peered down at me as we soon got on the elevator with another tall male with dark skin and head shaved.

“As in?”

“I have a _really_ high metabolism.” I spoke out and this had an eyebrow raise, like most did. “I can eat a horse and still be hungry.” I spoke out as I notice the snort play on him as the other male faced away with a hand to his mouth. A flush of red was on my cheeks and I soon felt a hand pet my head.

“That is quite alright, we have a buffet opened all day in the breakroom that you may go when needed.” Eyes widened at that as I couldn’t believe his words and felt a smile come onto me. It was the first time someone didn’t look in concern about how much I could eat and the elevator stopped. Crocodile put a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn’t move and the people outside elevator bowed to their boss and just waited for the next elevator.

“Wh-what exactly am I doing?” I asked out a bit nervously since I never worked in a business environment.

At this question the other man turned, “You would be a second type of assistant.”

“This is Daz.” A hand was out to me as I soon grabbed it and we shook.

“A pleasure to meet the man who took care of our boss so thoughtfully.” My cheeks reddened at the mention of what happened and I shook my head.

“I just did what I thought was right.” A questioning look was to me as I soon noticed his eyes peer to Crocodile who gave a glare.

“Still, we appreciate your kindness.” The hand finally let go as I soon felt the hand on my shoulder move to pet my head a few times.

“You’ll do fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Crocodile, please get your shoes off your desk.” A finger waved out to him in a scold as I soon munched on a rice krispy I had snatched on my way back to the office. My boss groaned lightly before pulling his legs down and went back to reading a file. I merely added a stack of papers to the ‘to do’ pile and moved to grab the ones done to take them to Daz’s desk. It was well-known that I was actually helping, mainly in running things around, which I didn’t mind because it helped with my energetic being. I also got to meet different people and would chatter with them if it wasn’t too busy or something important to deliver.

It’s only been a month of working here, but they like that I am here and Miss Double, or Paula the driver that one time, has commented on how their boss wasn’t as much of a bastard with me here. _I wonder what that means._ Like, I know I get him to smile and laugh with myself just being for company on most occasions. I got paid good wage to the point that I am able to take my friends out tonight and pay for it all. That shocked them all, but agreed, so I was looking forward to getting off soon.

“Luffy, you can go for today.” Crocodile told me as I felt antsy and I looked to him with a slight pout.

“I can wait!” I told him as he merely smirked to me before tapping his cigar on his ashtray.

“I’m going to be leaving early today as well, it’s only suiting.”

“Are you really? Am I going to have to call Daz later? And did you finish the paperwork from Ms. Nico?” This irritated sigh left him as he glared to me lightly and I had arms crossed as best as I could with a stern look in return before taking a quick bite from snack. A snort left him before leaning back in his office chair to prop a leg up and elbows to his chair arms. Hands tangled together as he viewed me and hummed out.

“Ms. Nico will have her papers before I leave, Daz is getting off with me. Do I need to have him text you?”

“I don’t know, do you?” A laugh left him at my question before reaching a hand out and I moved over to him as he patted my cheek.

“Very good, I will be off early. You may inform Daz if you please, but I promise I am.”

“Good, you need to relax a little, Mr. Busybody.” I poked fun a little and gratefully took the hand patting my head with a blush appearing.

“I’ll see you Monday, Luffy.” A nod left me with a grin as I soon took my leave while munching on the rest of my treat. I stopped to drop papers off and to tell Daz that Crocodile promised to leave early and have Ms. Nico’s paperwork done. The man snorted out before saying he would be on it and then I left down to the first floor so I could hitch a cab.

Crocodile almost insisted on a car until I stopped his coming rant since I didn’t have a license and then he almost had someone chauffer me. It made me embarrassed thinking about it since I am only an employee not the actual big CEO man so I declined; but he still does it sometimes. I either hail a cab or take the bus, depending on what I got planned. Since I am meeting friends at the Baratie, I needed to primp down a little. The cabbie knew where to take me as he is a usual one I took and mostly called to take me home if working. He also likes me because I tip a little more than the fare amount and chatter with him about random things.

Finding myself in my home, the suit jacket came off as I decided to go with a sweater vest over my button up shirt. Dinner time is a popular time for more along the lines of the fancier people at Baratie. Sanji was off tonight, but knew he would step in if necessary since we have a bigger party. A few texts had me pause to reply before brushing my hair out again and going to my living room to sit for ten minutes. Only Nami and Sanji have seen me since I started the job, having the others back away so I could get into the groove of things. Only reason I did see the two was because Nami helped with more suits (or any type of business attire) and Sanji cooked lunch for us when Crocodile takes me.

Glancing to the clock I decided to go ahead and leave, never knowing how the traffic could be like. I checked for phone and wallet before grasping my keys and leaving. Some tenants greeted me on my way out the door, some of the girls seemed flustered at my presence.

Getting to Baratie didn’t take long and I noticed Sanji and Nami out front talking and was approached by Chopper and Kaya. The two worked at the hospital and was able to pop in, but always had their pagers on them. Stopping, the cabbie was paid and I got out before making my way over with a grin when Nami greeted me. The two others turned in surprise at my more professional look.

“You look amazing, Luffy.” Kaya commented as I rubbed my neck in a nervous antic.

“Thanks!”

“Oi, no way! Luffy?!” Turning had me notice the others approaching, well Usopp ran to come look at me. “You clean up nice!”

“Of course, you moron. He works in a corporate building.” A hand snapped out from Sanji as he puffed on his cigarette and the other five people joined up with us.

“We’re impressed, brother!” Johnny and Yosaku said in unison, they _are_ twins actually even though looks can deceive that, and I laughed out before getting a compliment from Kohza and Vivi. Zoro had eyebrows raised at me whilst staring and I blushed lightly before grinning.

“Weird, huh?” I asked out to get him to snap back and he cleared his throat whilst looking away with pink on his cheeks.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s eat!” Usopp cheered and I joined him as Sanji led the way as our table was all ready for us.

Once getting inside, we discussed some things as I took my usual spot between Zoro and Sanji. It was more for them to not really see each other and argue though it’s a bit rarer these days, but still if they did then I would handle it. Our orders had been placed and I checked my phone to see Daz message that he was dragging Crocodile home now. A chuckle left me as I thanked him and returned to my friends. They mainly inquired my job and Usopp complained on how easy it sounded, but I just laughed at that since I knew he was right. The thing is though I walked around a lot, so he wouldn’t have enjoyed it that much.

“Ah, Luffy and his boss lunch here frequently.” Sanji had commented at some point and most were jealous again since the blonde is such a good cook. The thing that struck me as odd was this look Zoro got before looking away from me. Ignoring it, I had made some more comments before excusing myself to the bathroom.

“You’re so polite now, Luffy!” Vivi commented with a giggle and I blushed lightly with a smile.

“Crocodile and Nami have been helping me with that, since I have to join him with some meetings soon in place of Daz.” They flourished in praises and I excused myself again with a flush before noticing Zoro doing the same. I chattered with him as we went before doing our business and then washing up, with me twirling an emerald stoned ring on my middle finger some to help get water beneath it.

“Where’d you get that?” Zoro asked out as I began drying my hands and I hummed lightly.

“Crocodile said that he got the wrong size and said if it got too stretched out it would just break, so he gave it to me.” I mentioned whilst throwing the paper towel away before fixing my collar and looking over myself.

“He’s not doing anything inappropriate to you, is he?” The question had my cheeks flare with this flabbergasted look to him.

“What? No!” I spoke out whilst getting flustered at any thought if the man did and it made me want it so bad.

“Look, I’m just worried that someone would just hire someone, with no experience, and be so easy for them. No offense.” Arms crossed over his chest and I frowned with a look to him.

“It’s none of your business how I know him before working for him.” Surprise found green eyes as he almost looked to be taking a step back.

“When did you stop talking things with me, Luffy?” My cheeks flared in heat as I nervously ruffled my hair and looked anywhere but him.

“It’s not that…” _Okay, yeah… I haven’t really talked to him about anything serious in several months…_

“You talk to Nami more than me and we’ve known each other since high school.” A head tilted as I glanced to his face before groaning with a hand rubbing my face.

“That’s because Nami gets it, _sort of_.”

“Gets what?"

“Oh, for fucks sake,” my body jerked to look to him seriously in the eyes, startling him at my choice of words. “I used to be _in love_ with you Zoro!” I put hands out in desperation as I couldn’t hold it in any longer; it’s been bugging me forever. Surprised eyes were on him as he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. My nerves shot as I waved hands out with flushing cheeks. “I-I’m not anymore, it’s okay. It was j-just a thing for a while, I’m sorry.” The stutters left me as I couldn’t believe that I just spilled that out and was immediately regretting it. “We should get back.” I walked to the door before anything could be said in fear that he might hate me now and I bit my lip as my chest clenched.

_“— **used** to be in love—“_

I don’t know how true that is… I mean I still kind of have a place in my heart, but I’m beginning to wonder if I said it like that on impulse is because of how much I like Crocodile right now. It’s obviously greater than liking Zoro or I would have said _I am in love_.

I returned as everyone was finished completely and I paid the check and continued to discuss anything. Zoro took a bit more time to come back, but I merely teased in a normal fashion. The man returned it blandly and I began talking more with the others about their lives.

It didn’t take long before Chopper was called back to the hospital and everyone began leaving, the twins discussing about something at Usopp’s place. They rode with Zoro, but parted to the other’s car and I could only assume that Zoro had something to do. I bid Nami a farewell as she challenged my manners, and I had kissed her hand with a bow. Sanji even praised me before leaving and I waved wildly to them.

“I’ll drive you home.” The words surprised me as Zoro began walking to his car and I bid Vivi, Kaya, and Kohza goodbye as well.

I followed after to get in the red neon car, a little out of place feeling since I have been with Crocodile a lot in his nice cars (yes, _plural_ ). I almost got in the back on instinct, but quickly remembered that this wasn’t a cab or Crocodile’s vehicle. We didn’t talk the ride to my place as I felt nervous suddenly and tried to stay cool as I moved my shirt collar to fan myself. He parked his car and sat there. I began to get out when he didn’t speak, but a hand grabbed my arm. Lips moved, but nothing came out as he stared to his steering wheel before biting his lip and letting go. Nerves shot all over the place before gulping fluid and getting out. Eyes watched me the whole way I walked into my building and I greeted some tenants.

Once reaching my apartment, I leaned against the door whilst sliding down with arms going around knees. The feeling was swirling in me as I thought for a moment Zoro was going to ask to come in. I didn’t invite him in because I didn’t know what I felt anymore for him since I crushed my own heart back at that time. The feelings resurfaced, but exchanged in battle with my feelings for Crocodile and I felt my head go back as I looked to the ceiling.

“What am I going to do?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Something the matter?” I snapped my focus over to my boss who showed worry through green eyes and I blushed lightly.

“S-sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.”

It was Wednesday, Nami had called Monday asking what was _shoved up_ Zoro’s ass. It seems he was in a foul mood when she went to go drop something off to Usopp, since the two split rent and got the place. I had been staying as well, in Zoro’s room, until the feelings festered and I was lucky to find a one space apartment for cheap. Of course, Usopp didn’t catch on saying that he would be willing to get his own if needed since Zoro and I were best friends. Nami just sternly said no, and no more questions asked. I had told her, nonetheless, on what happened and she asked how I felt. When I told her I didn’t want to talk about it, she merely agreed and no doubt chewed Zoro out.

“Mister Kyo?” Looking to the door had shown Ms. Nico peeking in with a smile to me.

“Yes?”

“May I steal your assistant for some lunch?” Green eyes found me in asking from my boss and I kind of shrugged as he waved me off.

“Go, I have a lunch meeting anyways.” I bowed lightly before making my way out behind Ms. Nico as she warmly smiled to me.

“Where shall we eat?”

“I don’t mind where.” I spoke out as I noticed worried glances to me and it made me wonder if I really was _that_ off today. We made our way to some local café that carried some good sandwiches and ordered right away. A sigh left me as I picked at a napkin and I heard a hum.

“You haven’t been eating much these few days.” A flush found me at the comment and I scratched at my face a little.

“I haven’t really been hungry I guess.” Blue eyes stared to me as she rested her face in a hand as it was supported by an elbow on the table.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? You’re making the whole building worry, _especially_ Mister Kyo.” I let fingers twiddle around in my lap, not realizing I had been that off to make the whole building notice. A thought came across me before shifting to look to her since I felt very comfortable talking with her; like I am with Nami.

“Um, how do you feel on people’s preferences?” A slight questioning was in her eyes before smiling to me.

“I have dated a few girls in my life.” A nod left me since I knew she was dating this man named Franky and so I coughed lightly with a rub to my neck.

“W-well, see, I used to like this guy a lot, but I kind of just thought it wouldn’t work out so I just gave on it. I’ve had a hard time trying to find an interest in anyone and well, I _have_ and now I’m a little confused on it.” Eyes peered to me in understanding from the quick rant as she nodded before inquiring.

“How are you confused?”

“I _really_ like the new guy, but I told the other one that I _used_ to be in love with him. I’m thinking that maybe he really did in return, but I responded so quickly with saying _used to_ that I feel like maybe that’s true. I really like the new guy more, but I don’t think it will ever happen because of… uh, statuses?” A knowing smile was on her and this had her shift upright. She waited as our food arrived and then as the waiter was out of ear shot, she piped in.

“Could this new guy status be a boss?” My cheeks flushed red as she giggled out before waving a hand lightly. “That man is pretty oblivious on how to approach the situation, but he feels the same, just never had to express that feeling to anyone. If you’d like, I can persuade him to make some moves on you.”

“B-but…”

“You don’t know what to do, right?” This stiff nod left me as she smiled reassuringly to me. “Just accept the advancements at your own pace, I’m sure he will be happy to know that he will be able to show it more. For the other man,” I gulped heavily as she began picking up her fork for her salad and I had fingers twirling the ring. “You need to let him know that you used to and found someone else. It may hurt him, but it’s not good to lead people on, Luffy.” A sigh left me as I nodded in exasperation and she smiled. “Please eat.” The sandwich found my hands as I began eating like she said, I was actually feeling hungry now, so that’s a good sign.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you finish, Crocodile?” A smile was on me as I watched the man shift his glasses to the desk and rubbed his face.

“No, it’s going to be a late night, this man is insufferable to deal with.”

“Ah, Mingo?” This look was on his face when I said the name before waving me over. A confused look found me before shifting to be standing next to him and this hand found my waist as the arm was behind me.

“Yes, he’s too demanding.” The chuckle I let out made him join in as he pulled me closer, making me flush in heat as I swallowed nervously. “Join me for dinner, maybe that will help clear my head some.”

“Oh! Sounds great! I am hungry!” I cheered out as he let me go to stand up and shift around for some things. My hands set down the file I had onto the coffee table in his little seating area before shifting to grasp his suit jacket that he took off earlier. Waiting for a moment, I noticed him snuff out his cigar for now and came to me with a smile.

“I’m thinking Italian, Baratie?”

“Oh! Sanji is working tonight! Good food! Good food!” I cheered out before I was pulled to a body with green eyes peering down at me.

“It’s good to see you back to yourself.” A grin was on me as I gripped onto his shirt with a hand and pressed into him with a laugh.

“That’s because I know what I want!” An eyebrow raised before the other hand came up to touch along my cheek.

“So do I.” Heat flared onto my cheeks before I froze when lips pressed to mine and this noise left my throat. Embarrassment found me as he pulled back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. My hand moved to cover my mouth and he laughed out. “Let’s get something to eat, shall we?”

“Yay!”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Let’s talk.”_

I know that’s what I told Zoro, but now that I am sitting here on a park bench, I’m regretting it. Nervous sensations coiled through me as I sat whilst twiddling on my phone, messaging Crocodile. The man wanted to escape his meeting he had come up within a few minutes. Doflamingo had always been hard to deal with and last night proved that the blonde did it on purpose to talk to the other. A chuckle found me as I noticed him stating how I may need to get Daz to bail him out, joking manner of course. Doflamingo, although acting a bit like a pestilence, is a very reliable and large contract with the Baroque Works. That’s the companies name and most tried to out run them, but we stayed on our toes.

Come to find out, though it may sound a bit upsetting, but it wasn’t to me in the end. At the beginning it seemed everyone was upset at the sudden hire, especially Daz since he is the assistant and didn’t want to teach someone with no experience. Crocodile played his superior role and once everyone got to know me they were happy I came along. In such a serious atmosphere, I lightened it up when needed, but also kept to business. Daz spoke how appreciative he felt that I was there because now he could be at two places at once, using me as the second set of eyes. Plus, no one really liked doing the run around, so they liked that too. I also got praised a bit for being a fast learner.

This flush of heat found my cheeks as Crocodile said that he insisted on taking me to dinner tonight and to come back by the office when finished. It was sort of a day off, like a half day, but I’m willing to go back in.

“Luffy?” Eyes flicked away from my phone as I found my friend’s face that held a raised eyebrow. Nervousness found me again as I had been flushing from my phone and soon put it away with a grin.

“Zoro!” I called out before patting the bench so he could sit. “I had gotten you some ice cream, but I kinda ate it.” A snort left him as he sat down with arms resting along the bench and I felt comfort in the one behind me.

“Figures as much.” A knowing smile was on him as he propped a foot onto a knee and I looked to the sky. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Life.”

“Huh?” A hum left me as I rocked lightly as I had crossed legs and held ankles.

“Life! You said we don’t talk anymore! So be ready!” I put a fist up with a laugh as he groaned with a chuckle and a hand ruffled my hair.

“Fire away.” Lips released about everything that had happened when we sort of grew apart, around the time I moved out, and on from there. Zoro listened with nods, snorts, and chuckles at certain points. It got up to that time I met the man and I began out about how I got off late. Once speaking out how I had taken the man back to my place injured as he was, came the scold. “You can’t pick up random people, Luffy.”

“I know, I know… Nami already gave me the whole nine yards after nailing me in the ribs when he offered me the job.” A whine left me at the remembrance of such a bony elbow and he tried to hold back his chuckle.

“Didn’t you think maybe it was gang related?” Eyes stared at me as I put a finger to my mouth and soon squinted eyes lightly with a pout.

“No.” Green orbs rolled at me before a grin was on him, fingers began twisting the ring around as a nervous antic.

“Idiot, you’re lucky it’s not anything serious.”

“Ah, speaking of serious!” A fist found a hand as I soon remembered the main reason of bringing Zoro here. Eyes looked to me in questioning as I rubbed my neck before smiling lightly. “Even though I stumbled through the words last time, we can still stay best friends, right?” The words were soft as he viewed me in a slight confused façade and realized suddenly with a flushed face.

“Oh yeah, about that… I never knew you did. Is that why Nami had been asking?” A slow nod left me as fingers twirled the ring again like a subconscious habit. “I thought she was trying to find something against me.” Something of a mumbled _witch_ made me chuckled lightly before I felt the arm shift around my shoulders. “It may not seem to matter now, but I had always felt the same, Luffy.”

_Well, fuck, I was the stupid one back then._

“And how much I would like to say anything more, I can tell that something changed.” This guilty flutter found me as I swallowed hard with eyes casting down and I felt my body being pulled into him. “Look, it doesn’t matter, as long as you are happy…”

“That’s not fair, Zoro. I want you to be happy too, idiot.” A whine left me as I began digging a finger into his ankle that showed his black socks as he wore tennis shoes, he must have gone to the gym.

“I am happy… even as just friends, I am just happy that you are talking to me again.” Lips pressed to my head as we stayed still, taking in the moment and my phone began to vibrate.

“A-ah, sorry!” I apologized as I pulled out my phone to see angry slurs from Crocodile and had choked on a laugh. “Hold on a second.” I looked to Zoro as he shrugged and stayed in spot as I got up. My finger pressed call as I awaited with the phone away and a look to it.

_“This **man**!”_ The shout had me chuckle before putting the phone to my ear and I could hear laughter in the background.

“Afternoon, Mingo. Please don’t give Crocodile too much trouble.” I knew I was on speaker as the blonde usually _insisted_ that I be put on.

_“Oh? Having some fun? Can I join?”_

“Wh-what?”

_“Hell no, now try to explain any position again and I will skewer you.”_

“Mingo.” My voice became serious and I heard a hum. “If I have to come there, myself, then you will not be in for a pleasant surprise.” The words were cold sounding and he complained out with a whine.

_“Luffy~! Don’t be so cruel!”_

“No, no huggles.”

_“What?! You do what with Luffy?!”_ Crocodile spoke angrily and I rubbed the back of my head as I heard a laugh.

“C-Crocodile, please that was before…”

_“I don’t fucking care, don’t touch my boyfriend like you are allowed permission!”_ Silence found all of us before I began sputtering in embarrassment with a hand to my face as I leaned one way.

**He just called me his boyfriend!**

_“So cute, Croco! You are really red!”_

_“Shut up!”_

“Will you two please cooperate?! Mingo, _please_ , do something about the ridiculous requirements and agreements. Crocodile, let him have something without it being too ridiculous.” A small talk was heard before I sighed out with a hand rubbing my forehead. “Okay?”

_“Yes.”_ The short answer from both made me sigh out again in relief as I shifted to straighten my posture.

“Good. I’ll see you later, Crocodile.” Before I could get involved with another banter from Doflamingo, I hung up whilst turning to my friend. This amused smirk was on him as I soon flared up in heat and arms flailed. “Wh-what?!”

“Nothing, you seem to enjoy your job.” A nervous laugh left me as I walked over before plopping right next to him and grinned brightly.

“Zoro’s turn! Life! Life!” This laugh left him as he began going off on some things and I listened intently.

Zoro will always be my best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Night, guys!” I called out with a wave as we were at a local bar and I was getting in a cab to go home. Alcohol on my breath as I tried not to drink too much, but I was tipsy from it.

“Get home safe!”

“Call me when you get home!” Nami gave a stern stare with pink cheeks and I laughed with nods.

“Ah! Bye!” I got in the cab with a greeting to one of my favorite cabbies. As he drove me home, a call came in for someone near and asked if he could pick up the other person, promising to split our times. “Sure! Sure! It’s your job!” I chuckled out as he soon turned down a street to the destination and I grasped my phone out to see a couple messages and texted mainly Crocodile back as he was home finally, about an hour ago.

“I hope you don’t mind, sir!” The cabbie was talking to the man we are also supposed to pick up and the guy merely shrugged out as I noticed arms raise. Finishing on my phone, the body slid in on the other side and I took in the man who held a lean body and long, curly black hair. Oh, I’ve seen him somewhere before?

This chuckle left me as I went back to my phone and slouched in the seat with knees digging into the driver seat. I could feel eyes on me, but I ignored them as I texted before closing my phone and talked a little more to the cabbie. The man talked back with smiles and I gripped the seat as I rested against the cushion with a cheek. We found my place first and I got out before beginning to hand my trip money with another chunk of money.

“This is for the part of the trip that the other guy had to deal with me.” A laugh left me with a grin before I put my wallet away with a slight stumble and waved. “Bye, Shuriaya!” He returned it with a laugh and began to drive off. My feet moved to my building as I grinned in happiness and made my way up the steps as I knew no one would be up at this time.

Finding my apartment, I went in and began my usual bedtime routine with giggles leaving me when I stumbled. A snack found me first as I started my shower, fingers sloppily messaging my friends. I got in the shower whilst shoving my mouth full and I washed my hair. My body felt so much better and relaxed as I washed the grim off. Without slipping, _kudos to me_ , I got out and began slipping on underwear, having to redo it with giggles as I stuck both legs in the same hole. My bed was my destination as I soon walked out of my bathroom and stopped to view at my mattress.

“Your bed is too fucking small for me.” Green eyes viewed me and this chuckle left me as I sprung to the man.

“Crocky!” Fingers pinched a cheek with these eyebrows furrowed and I merely laughed out. “What are you doing here?!”

“I’ve never seen you drunk before.” Eyes viewed me with a chuckle and I stuck my tongue out before my chin was grabbed and a mouth found the appendage. A moan left me as he sucked on my tongue before I pressed in to kiss him and our tongues mingled together. I pulled back with a cringed face and he rose an eyebrow.

“You taste like cigars! _Bleh_!” A laugh left me at his grumble before pulling me back for more kisses that I moaned into. “Kiss-u! Kiss-u!” The words were almost muffled in the kisses and I felt my body find the mattress as Crocodile viewed down at me.

“Well, it’s impossible to have you now…” The mumble was heard and I giggled out with wiggles before I had feet push against thighs. A squeak left me when I had pushed too hard and I slid up into my headboard and I laid there with tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. “O-oi…”

“Crocky~!” The whine left me with hands finding my head and this sigh left him as I whimpered from it hurting.

“Let me get comfortable…” The words had me peer to notice him pull back to begin tugging off his shirt and then got off the bed to tug down his pants as he was soon left in boxers. A blanket was tugged at as he stood whilst fluffing it over me, and this had me situate pillows with a sniffle of my lightly throbbing head. The light turned off and I felt the mattress lean as the man got into the bed. Feeling the body join under the sheets had me giggle out whilst latching against him. “Get some sleep, Luffy.”

“You’re so comfy, Crocky…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nn?” A low dull thunder was in my head as I situated myself and noticed the tight hold on my waist and I peered to see a toned chest. “Ha?” The slight noise of confusion left me as I heard a grumble and soon looked up to see Crocodile’s face. It finally caught up to me as the man stopped over in surprise and I wasn’t really sure on why, but it made me grin. This chuckle left me as I pressed my face against his chest with legs wrapping around a thigh.

“You are rousing my problem more with those legs…” The voice startled me as I wasn’t aware he was awake before noticing what he said. Cheeks reddened as I began to realize something stiff rest along my thigh.

“Good morning, Crocky.” I spoke out with hands shifting to soon wrap arms around his neck, a hum left him as he was still trying to get used to the nickname. The body was curved lightly to accommodate to my size and he hummed with lips finding mine. This groan left me as hands tightened and I was pulled into him more.

Lips pulled away, “good morning indeed.” My face stayed flushed whilst moaning as hands moved to grip my butt cheeks with a massage and lips pressed along a cheek.

“Mh, my head hurts…” I told him as he had arched me back to begin nipping at my neck and hands shifted my underwear to slide beneath it.

“Well, more than a good reason to. Studies show that having sex makes your headaches go away.” Fingers pressed in between my butt cheeks and I jolted with a gasp before gripping hair.

“R-Really?” The question left me with a wiggle and I felt myself hardening at the way fingers pressed in the odd place, but it kind of felt good. A moan found me as he kissed at my chest with lips soon finding a nipple. This jolt left me as he began to suck on it and I trembled with labored pants leaving me. “ _Nnh_ , f-feels good…” Slight confusion left me as I had never felt like this before and with those certain parts of my body, I didn’t realize how sensitive I was.

“I’m only going to make you feel that way…” A groan left me as fingers stayed in their spot and the other hand shifted away as if he was grabbing for something behind him. My grip stayed tight as I soon shifted my leg to press against him and it got a low moan leaving him. “Underwear off.” The other hand was back to tug on my clothing and help get the article off before fingers pulled away before they returned being cool and slick. This stuttered moan left me as those digits rubbed and his mouth continued its work to begin scrapping teeth.

“ _A-Ah_ ~!” One of those fingers slipped into my body and I jerked with another moan. “ _Mmhh-nhaaa_ ~!” My vocals took control as he moved that finger before I felt my body getting rolled as he shifted to be above me with a low groan.

“If your leg rubs anymore…” The grumble left him as the lips shifted to lick along my collarbone bone with kisses. My body squirmed as I felt as if something else pressed in with his finger and my hands gripped hair as I arched at the feel.

“ _Mmnh_ , C-Crocodile,” labored breaths left me as legs squeezed against his sides.

“Do you feel good, Luffy?” Those fingers pressed harshly into my body and this spike of sudden pleasure found me.

“ _O-OH_ ~!” My body arched as I felt my stomach tighten with another moan crying out of me when he let his fingers snap into me again. “S-So good~!” The words left me as I felt eyes roll and suddenly those fingers were gone with me whimpering at the loss. “Wh-wha? No…”

“Hold on, I can’t have you coming yet.” Hands rubbed along my inner thighs to spread my legs out more before a hand disappeared but one continued its rub. “Just relax, Luffy.” Dark green orbs gleamed down at me before I felt a hand grip to shift my lower half up more. My member throbbed as I tried to calm my breath before gasping lightly at the feel of something larger begin to press into me. Fingers found the bed out to my sides as I groan with pained breaths.

“B-big, _mnnh_!” A smirk was on him as I felt hands holding firmly to my hips as he leaned forward over me. The pain seared through my back side as I jerked at the feel of it continuing to push in. “T-too much!” I gasped out before groaning when lips pressed along my chest.

“Just breathe.” The husky voice came out as Crocodile let out a low groan and I felt light surprise find me. It was painfully obvious on what was in me and it panicked me lightly if something like that could actually fit. I may know some of the ins and outs of sex, but I have never _done_ it before.

“I-It’s going to fit, right?” The head pulled back to view down at me with a light snort before lips pressed into mine firmly. Once pulling back, he continued to feather more along a burning cheek.

“Of course, just open up and once you adjust you are going to feel _amazing_ , Luffy.” Lips had drawn closer to my ear as he breathed hotly and caused a warm prickle to travel up my spine with a moan flowing. Feeling a bit more encouraged, legs shifted as I felt myself will it to adjust as he pressed in more. Pained breaths still found me, but I soon felt fingers line along my cock. This gasp of pleasure found me as he began to stroke comfortingly and then I felt as hips rolled against me. “You feel so good, Luffy.” The husky whisper made my body tremble as I felt so full and then I began to moan as he shifted. Thrusts started out slow as he rocked into me and little jolts of pleasure were starting to find me as he continued.

“ _O-ohhmmnn_!” Legs snapped against him at the feel of something press into a very triggering burst of pleasure. “Th-there again, Crocodile!” I told him as I shifted hands to by my head as I gripped sheets when he began picking up on his rhythm with hips snapping into that spot. Spikes of pleasure found me aggressively as I bucked against him to meet into that spot with moans flowing out of me. “ _Mmmhh_ -more! More- _aahh_ ~!” The body pressed against me as a hand slipped under my back to find a shoulder and the other gripped my thigh.

“Go ahead and scream for me, _darling_.” The hot bundle in my stomach grew tighter as I wrapped arms around his neck with cries of pleasure finding me as I tried to keep up with his brutal rhythm as it escalated.

“ _MMMHAA_ ~! CROCODILE~!” The way my voice got louder made him moan against my chest as I arched with legs tightening around him.

Drool left my mouth as I couldn’t keep my mouth shut as I felt so much blinding pleasure pumping through my body. The way he snapped into that spot with so much force was making my toes curl and suddenly my head pressed back into the bed with a scream as I came. A surprised gasp left him as he gripped firmly whilst continuing to pound into me, making my body jerk in ecstasy at the way it caused me to continue to moan out. This jolt left him before I heard him moan into my collarbone before slowing his hips to a roll against me. Pants left us to cool down and I felt my body go limp while still trembling as he had stopped.

“Mh, my headache is gone.” I spoke out and received a snort in return as he shifted to stabilize himself better whilst slipping out. A groan found me before lips made me hum as he found me in a deep kiss.

“Told you,” he stated as soon as he pulled back with a smirk. This grin and giggle left me as lips pressed to my forehead. “How big is your shower?”

“Ah?” Slight confusion left me before realizing his question and I hummed out in thought. “Well, it’s a bathtub combo.”

“They seriously still make those god-awful things?” My head tilted in puzzlement before he rose an eyebrow. “My shower and tub are separate.”

“But you also live in a house, right?”

“Of course.”

“Our class levels are very different, Crocky.” I spoke out with pursed lips and he hummed lightly in thought before shoulders rolled.

“That doesn’t matter right now, I need to bathe and make sure that you still feel good.” A wide smirk found him as I jerked lightly with a groan finding me at the mere thought. “Knew it.” Hands found shoulders with legs shifting as I felt fingers lining my growing erection. “Let’s go take a shower.”

“Nhh, I only have hot water for like twenty minutes.”

“I’m sure we can do it again in that time limit.” Cheeks flushed considerably red at the statement as I felt my body being pulled to him. My boyfriend shifted off the bed whilst holding me tightly with a smirk still playing on lips and we heard a phone ring. Before I could speak, my back found the wall in my bathroom with lips silencing me. A moan found me as he shifted away with a stern stare. “It can wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

It looks like it shouldn’t have waited, Crocodile had to deal with Daz lecturing him over not answering right away when an important matter came up. My lover was now sitting on my couch with an irritated face as a hand twirled his cigar, knowing very well that he can’t smoke it in here. Aggravation was on his face as he dealt with a matter, not even bothering to step out of the room anymore and I merely ignored it. I think that’s why he has stopped walking away, I don’t care unless it pertains to me; which this does not so I played a video game whilst sitting on the floor before the television. I kept the volume low as he was on the phone and was close enough to get into it without bothering him.

“Darling,” a hum left me before blushing at the nickname used as he just started using that, but I wasn’t really complaining. “It’s seem I have to go out of town for a few days, so you have Monday off.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to come along?”

“Nope, it was boring last time!” I whined out whilst pausing my game and letting my body rock me as I turned to him. A chuckle left him as he seemed to be putting his rings on finally, making me shift a finger to rub at the one I had.

“That’s fine, next time I go out then it will be a vacation for us both.” This smile found me as I chuckle out and soon shifted to move over to him. As I reached him, controller finding the ground and I plopped arms onto his legs.

“You leave this evening then?”

“No choice.” A grumble left him in irritation, causing me to laugh before shifting to sit onto one leg and hands grasped his open shirt. This knowing smirk was on him as he pressed lips to mine and I giggled whilst pressing closer. A hand tugged me back while cupping my cheek as he smiled down at me. “I’ll be back before you know it, darling.”

“Why ‘darling’?” An eyebrow raised as he snorted lightly.

“Do you not like it?” Cheeks flushed as I shifted with tugs at his shirt.

“It’s not that… I’ve just never been called something before besides insults and Nami being sort of like a mother hen, I guess.” I thought out loud as he soon smiled with a thumb rubbing my cheek.

“Well, of course I have to call you something, you are my lover after all.” My face heated up to my ears as I let fingers rub his shirt as I tried to look away.

“B-but… I’m not good at those things.” Hence why his name was shortened only and I could tell he was catching my reasoning.

“There’s no need.” Fingers slid to my chin as he tilted my head up to kiss chastely to my lips. This smile found me as I saw the reassurance and soon laughed lightly with lips pressing pecks to his. A laugh left him as I felt arms wrapping around me and holding me close to have a deep, passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Crocodile got back late last night, so I was giving him time to sleep and get his rest as he went ahead and said I could have today off as well. It worked out fine as I didn’t have much to do when he’s not there and Daz said he was mainly doing paperwork from the trip. Most likely finishing up so our boss could review them tomorrow morning first thing if nothing else important showed up.

“Oh, it’s you.” Grey eyes viewed down at me as I stood by the side of the road about to call for a taxi as I just got a call from Nami.

“Hm? Ah, from that other night?” The man’s voice was deep, but played out that showed he was amused by something.

“Yeah, did you need a ride too? I was about to call a cabbie!” A grin was on me as he soon waved a hand out.

“I already called, if you’d like you can join me?” The smiled stayed on me as I soon closed out my phone and put it away with hands clapping.

“Thank you, thank you! I will make sure to pay my fare!”

“You seem to be well off for living in this area.” The comment made me flush lightly with a nervous laugh as I rubbed my neck.

“I get that a lot. I work for a corporate business and just trying to save my money.” This hum left him in interest and I soon held out my hand. “I’m Luffy, by the way!” A look was on him before smirking whilst grasping my hand firmly and shaking.

“Lucci Rob.” I blinked a few times at the name as I let go of his hand with a tilt of my head.

“Cipher Pol?”

“Oh, so you are aware of companies?” This grin found me as I was right and laughed lightly in my victory as I had a feeling he looked familiar before answering.

“Daz has been teaching me, saying I should be a bit more acquainted in case he wasn’t able to be there.” Eyebrows raised as he smirked lightly and I saw a cab pulling up.

“Then you must work at Baroque Works?”

“Aye! I’m not very familiar with everything, I kind of just run papers to others. Like a messenger if you will.” The car stopped before us as he moved to open the door with a hand towards it.

“Please, you first.”

“Ah! Thanks!” I stated out whilst getting in and scooting over as he slipped in. “Oh, take me to the Green Bean café, please!” I spoke out with a grin as the orange haired cabbie was different than usual and wondered if the man next to me had his favorites.

“That won’t be necessary,” the car pulled away as Lucci spoke out and I looked to him in confusion. “You’re coming with me.” A smirk pulled sadistically on his face and I felt this chill run up my spine.

“What? Why?” I asked out whilst shifting away as he watched me with a hungry stare and that smirk turning feral.

“You are something I need.” Shifting quickly, I pulled at the door, but a hand grasped my throat to pull me to his body as he let lips hover mine. “Now, now…” His free hand let a finger tap my lips as I tried pressing against him. “You would have been better to coax drunk it seems.” The inquiry made me grunt as he gripped harder and I soon tightened a fist and got him the stomach. A twitch in the face with gritted teeth before he slammed me into the door whilst leaning over me with the hand moved to press a shoulder. “These useless hits are going to ge—!“ I let my head snap up to head butt him hard, causing him to jerk back with a curse before kicking him in the stomach. Hands desperately tried for the door and got it open. I rolled out of the cabbie in tumbles and heard car horns as I scattered up to my feet to run down the sidewalk. People stared in confusion as I quickly moved and scanned the area.

My blood pumped rushing into my ears as I ran whilst twirling around people. Fear kept its flare in my chest as I got to a certain building as I noticed my surroundings. Pushing open the door to a small diner and soon moving to the side in the part where you had to go through another door to get into the actual restaurant. Hands shakily found my phone as I looked for my contacts. I needed someone and the only name in my head was _his_.

It kept ringing before I heard it pick up with a groan.

_ “I thought you were going to let me sleep?” _

“C-Crocodile, I _need_ you.” My voice sounded desperate as I was panting out harshly with eyes scanning the window.

_“What? Grah, **damn it** , what happened?!”_ It sounded like he stubbed his toe or tumbled out of bed before thudding around. I tried to calm my breathing, facing away from the eyes of people in the diner.

“Some guy tried kidnapping me, I think.” I told him quickly as I leaned against the wall while watching the sidewalks as the other wall was covered partially by a brick like wall.

_“Do **what**?”_ The word seethed out in anger as I heard him moving around before he was talking to someone else. _“Get the car now!”_

“I d-don’t know, I’m s-scared, I don’t know what to do a-and—!”

_ “Luffy, calm down, okay? I will be there as soon as possible. Are you in a safe place?” _

“I think so, I’m at the Bighorn Diner.” Breaths tried to even out as I put my free hand to brush through my hair as I began calming somewhat; which was a good thing as a couple people came in chatting and went straight into the diner.

_“Don’t move, okay? Stay on the line with me.”_ Car doors were heard as I stayed whilst noticing a taxi on the other side of the road pull in to park. The vehicle didn’t move after a normal time someone would get in or out and I watched it with eyes in case I needed to find deeper sanctuary. Seeing the window roll down made my heart thunder loudly as a hand was on the window tapping. _“You still there?”_

“Y-Yeah.” I responded out as I soon noticed something pointing out and that’s when my whole being spiked in realization. Feet shifted as I was about to go in the diner, but then everything happened _too_ fast.

Glass was shattering as I screeched, slipping to the ground in my panic as I heard the loud shots going off. People were screaming and I tried to crawl to the side where you couldn’t see in with a hand desperately holding my phone as I wouldn’t be surprised if I hung up as I pressed on it to crawl.

“ _Nh_!” Pain flared through my leg as I completely jolted forward with a roll out of the way to soon hear the gunshots stop and tires screech on pavement. People were shouting as I shakily shifted to press myself up onto a knee, noticing blood on my hands from the broken glass.

“Boy! Boy! Are you okay?!” A shout was heard behind me as I soon shifted to see blood beginning to soak my pants on the leg that I couldn’t rest on as it decided to be a bit of dead weight. “Boy!” Panic rushed through me as I soon shifted to press my back to the wall as I grabbed at my leg to stop the bleeding. “Hang on!” Tears were rolling over heated cheeks as I sputtered out breaths to try and calm myself. Suddenly a towel was wrapped around my leg as I peered up into blaring blue eyes of a female with pink hair.

“B-breathe for me!” The panic in her voice was trying to be swallowed down as she held tight to the towel, the guy coming up to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Gasps left me as I tried and let my head go back as I let out a pained cry. “H-hang on!”

“Luffy!” My head rolled quickly to find dark eyes staring to me in shock before coming over to kneel. “Stay with me.” The calm tone had me taking in more shaky breaths as I soon watched him take the towel to tie it and he shifted to pick me up.

“The ambulance will be here shortly, sir!” The voice was from the man earlier calling out to me. Crocodile ignored him as he quickly moved out of the building with me looking to my shaky hands covered in my blood. We found his car quickly as he held me tightly to him.

“Shh, it’s going to be fine.”

“I-I’ve never been—!” The crack in my voice had him hold my head to his neck as he trembled lightly.

“It will be fine.” The slight tinge in his voice was of anger to who did this. “Do you know a name, Luffy? Anything at all?” My mind was so foggy of everything that I was grasping for the name before remembering it at least.

“Mh, s-someone called Lucci.” The body stiffened as he cursed out before pressing kisses to my head.

“I’ll take care of it.” Fingers gripped my hair lightly as he pressed his head to mine. “I will take care of everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

“YOU WERE _WHAT_?!”

“N-Nami, please…” Hands flared out as I sat on my couch whilst my friends had come over; well some of them did like Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp.

“How do you want us to react?!” The raised voice came from Zoro as he was standing right next to me whilst grasping my hand tightly, a finger resting against my wrist. He was feeling my pulse as I soon peered to him and then he noticed. “Okay, okay, we’ll calm down.”

“What?! Don’t change—!”

“Nami.” The name was sharp sounding as green eyes pierced heavily to her and I saw Sanji wrap an arm around her.

“The shitty bastard is right, we need to stay calm.” Noticing an eyebrow twitch, teeth gritted as Zoro ignored the insulting name before kneeling next to me.

“What happened?”

“I-I happened to be there when a drive by happened. I don’t know what the person or persons’ motives were.” I merely stated out as Crocodile made it very important to note that it was personal business that he would explain later. Right now, unbeknownst to my friends, in my bedroom right now is Daz probably on his phone staying in contact with Crocodile.

“Luffy, you should be in a hospital.” My body tensed at the words as I swallowed hard with a frown.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” I spoke out firmly, shielding anything else and I knew they noticed.

“Look, do you need someone to stay with you?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you, Nami.” A hand waved out slowly for reassurance and she sighed out deeply.

“O-okay, I was so worried when you didn’t show.”

“I’m sorry.” A head shook before she patted Sanji’s cheek.

“Let’s go, dear. We should let Luffy rest.” The blonde agreed before coming over with her to both give me a half hug, one arm around me from each.

“Get better soon and don’t be afraid to call, damn it.” Sanji scolded lightly as he pulled back and they both walked to the door.

“If you ever need company, let me know!” Usopp grinned to show he was happy and wanted to draw my attention away from the serious situation.

“Thanks! I will talk to you later, Usopp!” I grinned with a laugh and he soon patted my shoulder before swooping for a tight squeeze. He then left and I felt the hand in mine grip as I noticed the furrowed eyebrows as green eyes stared to the coffee table.

“Don’t lie to me.” The words left him sternly as I soon felt myself frown.

“Zoro… that’s what everyone needs to know right now.”

“What _actually_ happened, Luffy?” Eyes found me in a hard stare as I felt awful for not being able to speak the truth and I gripped tightly with eyes squeezing shut and facing away.

“I can’t, Zoro.”

“Are you being threatened?”

“O-of course not!” I turned back quickly with a serious look before I heard feet creak lightly in the hall. Zoro jolted to turn and notice as Daz was now standing in the living room with arms crossed.

“I suggest you get your hand off before I have to do it for you.”

“It’s fine, Daz.” I patted the hand in mine to try and comfort my friend who was straining before Zoro stood up straight, keeping his hold.

“It’s you guys, isn’t it?! What kind of shit did you drag him through?!” Surprise found me as I stood up, ignoring my leg as I tugged at the tense arm.

“Z-Zoro! Don’t!”

“Please, sit down, Luffy.” Daz spoke out in concern as he shifted to come around the chair and then the hand in mine was gone to grasp a hold around me to a hip. I gripped the body against me as I felt the trembling.

“Back the fuck off! Like I will let you all drag Luffy with you!” Worry swirled in me as I continued to ignore the pain spiking through my leg and shifted it heavily as I tugged on the shirt.

“Zoro, stop it!”

“You are pushing your boundaries, boy.” Sharp eyes came from Daz as I knew things were a little tense with how everything transpired. Crossed arms were tensing as I knew by now that this may be gang related and Zoro did _not_ want to mess with that.

“I knew this would fucking happen! I let you be happy and then I hear that you got shot!” Eyes found me as I flinched from the way he raised his voice angrily and he kept his hold as I felt the hurt sting in me.

“Stuff just happens!”

“Were you the actual target?!” Lips open with a tremble as I soon gritted teeth, not being able to lie to him. Eyes widened in shock before burning in rage. “YOU _WERE_?!”

“D-Don’t yell please…” Teeth gritted as he turned to Daz before freezing with a very stiff body and I noticed why. “Daz, don’t hurt him…”

“Come here, Luffy. I’m tired of seeing that pained expression on your face.” Fingers tightened on my hip as Zoro glared harshly as I peek up to notice and the gun was still aimed right to his forehead. My hand gently squeezed his as he soon reluctantly let go and I shifted awkwardly over to Daz as he held an arm out for support so I could stand back more stably on my good leg. “I highly suggest that you leave and be quiet about all of this.” A growl left Zoro as he glared to the man next to me and this breath left me.

“I will call you later, Zoro. _Please_ , just for now… Go home.” The body shifted slowly back before looking to me in hurt and confusion.

“Fine,” the voice was almost hoarse sounding as he carefully moved away, Daz lowering the weapon as they steadily watched each other. Zoro moved out of the living room and soon I heard the door open and close softly. A stuttered breath of relief found me as I felt hands move me to sit down on my chair now.

“Crocodile wants to tell you what is going on.” The man was kneeled to the side of my legs as he viewed me.

“I know, I just needed to calm down some and tell my friends I was fine.” Eyes viewed me as I soon massaged at my leg lightly as spikes of pain had been prickling through it. “Sorry, Daz, I didn’t want to put you in that situation.”

“Better me than Crocodile, he would have killed him at the sight of him touching you.” My body tensed before feeling a hand pat my shoulder. “Not necessarily kill, but he would have probably knocked him out without question.” My nerves calmed lightly as he chuckled softly before he shifted to view me longer. “Do you think you can make it to the car at least? I can carry you when we arrive to the house.”

“Ah, I think I can. Thank you.” The man stood whilst holding a hand out as he helped me up, fingers not even moving as he didn’t look like he was even using strength. I knew he was strong, but I began to wonder how strong exactly. Feet moved as I began for my duffel bag, but a hand led me to the door as he grabbed my bag and we soon left the home. While leaving a few people gave a tip on my ‘cramped’ leg and wished me a good trip, knowing only slightly that Daz was a type of ‘driver’ and never questioned more. The car door opened for me as Daz let me slide in, almost feeling a prickling sensation like someone was watching me. My body found the middle seat as I rested there, letting the sound of Daz putting my bag in the back before getting into the car.

“Please buckle in, _now_.” My body shifted to a seat as I heard him shift to drive and I clicked the seatbelt.

“Buckled.” I spoke out before hearing him accelerate and I gripped onto my seatbelt over my chest. Noticing his eyes shift to slates as he kept glancing in the mirror to check behind him had me stiffen. It seemed like we were being followed and I kept my breaths calm as I tried not to shake from my adrenaline pumping through my body. Heart pounding harshly against my ribcage as I watched the man’s expressions.

“Please hold tight.” The car quickly jerked and I used my good leg to stabilize myself and grabbed the bar on the ceiling of the car. Fear flared through me as my adrenaline kicked into hyper drive and the car was jerking around and suddenly I shifted down into the seat, releasing my grip. Gunshots went off as bullets went over my head and suddenly the car jerked harshly and then I felt as if I was tossed around.

 

* * *

 

 

I’m not really sure what happened, but suddenly I was hanging in the car upside down with my head throbbing worse than the time I woke up hungover. A groan found me as I shifted an arm to come up to me as they dangled along the ceiling of the car. It found my face as I tried to clear my head with eyes skimming my surroundings and soft shaky breaths left me. Stiffly I shifted to try and see the front of the car though only saw the blood below me before I whimpered at the pain within my body.

“He’s still alive!” The voice sounded unfamiliar as I soon let my hand back down as I cough lightly. Pain wracked my body, causing me to wince out as I soon saw the car door being yanked on as a foot rested against the car, but didn’t budge. The body moved before I noticed a hand as the body began sliding in through the window and this sharp breath found me as grey eyes stared up at me with a smirk on those lips.

“Oh ho, hello, little one.” My body was too weak to move as hands came up to cup my face with a hum. “Good to see you lived through that, I had high hopes you would.” This whimper found me as he soon had a hand gripping at the seatbelt with a small tug and then he pulled the other hand away.

“I-I’m not going with you…” I gasped out with pain laced into my words and he merely chuckled.

“Even with your state you still want to fight back in some way?” Amusement played in those eyes as a knife appeared and he tugged on my seatbelt. “Do you really think you can do much?”

“Hurry up, damn it.” A voice was heard and this light strain went through Lucci below me.

“Right, right…” The knife had to of cut the seatbelt as my body jerked down, hands from him situated me so I flopped awkwardly onto the ceiling of the car. Hands tugged me out by the arm pits as I felt blinded by the sun and noticed us in some vegetation. Pained gasps and whines left me as I was pulled out fully before an arm was grabbed by the orange haired male and slung my body over his shoulder.

“They were spotted close.”

_Daz_.

My head tried to shift and notice the car as a body was still trapped inside and I soon bit my lip as I quickly brought a leg up to nail a face with my heel, stunning the man as he dropped me to the ground.

“F-fuck!”

A pained cry left me as I tried to shift away with hands shaking as I kept moving. Grey eyes stared to me as I noticed the orange haired man leaning over with hands on his face and then another male with long hair to his waist in a braid.

“He sure is a difficult worm, eh?” The man with braided hair laughed out with teeth almost like sharp canines showing.

“I am losing my patience, boy.” Lucci shifted to walk over to me as I soon rested back against the rolled over car. Hands scattered behind me for something to use, but all the glass under my hands were too small, then I felt something slide into a hand.

_Daz?_

“Now come peacefully.” Annoyed eyes pierced to me as I soon shifted my hand to grip the weapon and soon brought it out to point at the man. Pants were leaving me as I held it firmly as possible and he looked surprised before laughing out. “Oh? Are you really going to shoot me?”

Trembles left me in fear as I tried not to disorientate my aim from it. A hand reached out for the weapon and this caused me to whimper out as I couldn’t pull the trigger. This pinch to my back had me fire the weapon, missing the man in front of me, but he pulled away. Two other guns were on me from behind him and those grey eyes glared to me.

“We don’t have any more time, Lucci!” The orange haired male called out with one hand still groping at his nose that looked to be broken.

“How the fuck should I have known our target was going to be this difficult?” The man replied as he viewed me with a sneer and I coughed out in pain, faltering in my spot before fixing my hold.

“He wasn’t supposed to be!” The braided hair male claimed out as he waved his hands out, gun swaying as well. They all flicked eyes to the side as if hearing something and then I heard yelling.

_Crocodile!_

A yelp left me as a foot nailed one of my hands and the gun was gone from my grasps. This hand gripped my throat as he began dragging me and hands desperately grabbed at the arm. Gasping breaths left me as I tried to breathe properly and soon began throwing a punch to the leg next to me. Curses left the man as I continued to try and get him to release me. My body froze though as I felt the cool metal against my forehead as eyes glared down to me in threat.

“I’m losing my _patience_ , boy.” This whimper left me as I felt the fear swirl in me as he soon pulled it away.

“Luffy?!” My name came out in the air as a few more were heard with Daz’s name and I gritted my teeth.

_I will not let you use me against Crocodile!_

With as much strength I could gather, legs moved to wrap around the waist of the man and hands found a leg as I used all my force to get him to the ground. This curse was heard as I got him down and my throat released and I scrambled away with gasping breaths.

“ _CROCODILE_!” The shout left me before I screamed when I felt the searing pain through my chest. My body found the ground heavily on my side as I coughed out with the taste of copper in my mouth and I gasped for breath. A foot pressed to my chest as I was rolled over and seen irritated eyes glaring down at me with the gun held up.

“Very well, then you are no longer needed.” Teeth gritted as I felt eyes sting with tears threatening to come out. The body stiffened though as he scowled and I noticed a larger figure behind him.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t blow your fucking head off.” Slight relief filled me as I kept arms out to my sides as I trembled lightly.

“Because I will blow his off.”

“What were your intentions, Rob?”

“Merely your franchise.” This noise was heard before the gun pointed at me was shifted away as I soon noticed the figure standing there with shaky breaths.

“D-Daz…” The name left me as the man looked roughed up and most likely had something broken. I was just happy to _see_ him alive and then I heard a grunt in the air.

“Walk.” The gun was taken from Lucci as Crocodile soon began walking him away and I felt Daz cover my ears once dropping the gun to the side. Eyes were closed as I stared to him and palms pressed harder to my head. Three faint noises were heard and I began to wonder if those were gunshots and what they were for. Hands pulled away as they soon grasped my arm firmly as I was injured there. “Luffy.” My name had me look to see Crocodile crouch down to me before knees found the ground and a hand began to pet back my hair. “You did well, please stay awake as long as you can and even longer then.”

“Croco…” The name was interrupted by me coughing roughly as blood sputtered from my mouth before a whimper escaped and he pet my head.

“Sshh, it’s okay, darling.” If I could blush, I would as I usually did when he called me that, but I merely felt light headed. Noises were heard as I felt myself lightly zoning out, focusing on the hand petting back my hair. A hand was gripping mine as I watched him bring it up to his mouth to kiss at it and soon pressing them to the ring. “Stay with me, Luffy.” Eyes flared to me in reassurance, but I could see behind that the fear he was feeling. My body only felt heavy and I knew that I had been shot in the back and was probably lodged in my chest. Shock was still fresh there after the car accident and covered the pain for now.

_Oh, it’s kind of getting dark… **So tired** …_

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes fluttered open as I hummed out feeling the hand petting through my hair. My body stiffly shifted as I brought hands up to grip on the shirt of the man under me as I rested along my stomach with legs on either side of a thigh.

“You need to turn over for a little bit, darling.” A groan left me at the thought of moving that much and he chuckled out, letting me hear that rumbling again. “Cooperating now will make the time short, you only have a week left of this before you can sleep however.”

“I know…” I mumbled out with a deep breath as I felt restricted by the bandages, but was happy that my wound was healed just feeling a bit sore and out of breath once in a while, the bandages only being a precaution now.

“Plus your phone rang about three times.” A page turned above me as he was reading and I hummed out with a hand rubbing along his sides and thighs tightened around his leg. Hands moved to begin rolling and I huffed out when I now found myself on my back. My phone was dangled before me as I remembered when I had first called them after the incident.

_“What?! We h-had just saw you!” **Nami.**_

_“Oi, you shitty brat, you better be joking about this!” **Sanji.**_

_“Y-you are going to be o-okay, right?” **Usopp.**_

_“Brother, stay strong!” **Johnny and Yosaku.**_

_“Chopper and I will be here if you need another medical opinion.” **Kaya with Chopper.**_

_“It’s okay, Vivi. He’s talking, he’s fine.” **Kohza with Vivi.**_

_“… You’re g-going to be okay, right? I’m sorry for being angry before, please tell me you will be fine.” **And Zoro.**_

Zoro almost hurt me the worse as he stuttered out how he was sorry and not to leave them. I could tell they all took it hard, Nami was in tears and when Sanji took over he merely asked that in worry. He had already known I was telling the truth, but also didn’t want it to be true. Usopp was panicking about how to handle the situation and promised to paint me something. It was his way to calm down and think things out and I told him I couldn’t wait. The two, Johnny and Yosaku, were in hysterics when talking to them and was glad they weren’t with Zoro at the time (or Usopp). My two medical friends were very relieved to hear that I was okay and probably logged onto my record when I got off the phone since I had to go to the hospital this time. Kohza had to take the phone over after I asked them to be on speaker because Vivi collapsed to the floor in shock, luckily not passing out.

It still hurt when they all came to visit me for the first time together and the girls were afraid to hurt me as they saw me on the bed. Even Kaya was hesitant when viewing me, but warmly smiled nonetheless. Vivi and Nami had to be comforted by their significant others and Chopper was consoling Usopp as he broke into a nervous tremble. Sanji had viewed me with a tense body and the first one to my side was Zoro. Only soothing words left him as he pet my hair back and the twins praised my best friend for being so comforting. The man of course snapped at them, making me chuckle out whilst gripping his hand with a grin. Everyone had eventually calmed down enough to surround my bed and begin talking with me with everything going on since it had been at least three weeks.

It was good to have them slowly go back to normal, though sometimes they look to me like I will disappear in any moment.

The phone was skimmed as I noticed some messages from my friends as Nami complained about Zoro being an ass and then Zoro complaining about the ’bitch’ needing to chill out. Chuckles left me as I noticed the missed calls and decided to call my best friend first.

_“What is with her? Cook not giving her anything or something?!”_ The irritated voice made me chuckle out before relaxing into my hold.

“Good afternoon to you too, Zoro. Who started it this time?”

_ “The bitch was dropping off something and began ranting about the apartment again.” _

“Is it messy?” Silence was on the other end as I heard mumbling and I chuckled. “You know Nami complains when stuff is completely unorganized.”

_“Anyways, I wanted to know when you were being released so we can go to the arcade. The twins mentioning something about doing this deal now that every Thursday is all you can eat pizza.”_ My mouth literally watered at the thought of pizza and I hummed out.

“Sounds so good! I should be good in a week, I think? So I will let you know after my check up.” I spoke out as I soon noticed Crocodile set his book down and arms were around my waist. “Is Johnny and Yosaku joining us or is it just you and me, bestie?!” A grin was on me as I heard a chuckle through the phone.

_ “Just you and me this time. We need to catch up again.” _

“Sounds good because you need to tell me about this Saga person.” Stutters were heard of ‘nothing’ and it made me laugh out. Lips pressed at my neck and I could feel the jealousy seething from behind me. “I’m going to let you go, but definitely message you later, okay?”

_ “Alright, be careful.” _

“Bye, Zoro!” The line was cut off as I knew he hung up and this hand found my phone as it tossed it to the table. “He is my best friend!”

“Doesn’t matter, I can love you whenever I want.” A huff left me as hands moved to rub along my inner thighs.

“You are fuming with jealousy, Crocky!” Lips stopped before he snorted out whilst gripping my legs and continuing with lips along to my ear.

“How are you so good at holding it off? Damn it.” A chuckle left me as I gripped the legs to my sides and leaned my head back to see deep green looking down at me.

“Because I want to heal faster, doc said nothing strenuous including anything sexual. His words!” I spoke out with a grin and this snort left him before kissing me deeply. This hum left me at the tongue pressing into my mouth and this moan found me when our appendages clashed. Hands rubbed some more as I gripped with a tremble as he soon pulled back.

“When you are cleared, and have your little time with your _bestie_ , we are going on a vacation.” A chuckle left me at the bestie part and soon lips pursed out to him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Daz going to allow that?”

“I promise to work hard.” A smirk was on him after I asked the question and I hummed lightly in contemplation.

“Okay, but don’t think I won’t check with him first.”

“You two need to stop ganging up on me!” A scowl was on him as he stabbed a finger into my cheek with irritation before cupping my face from this angle and finger tips were at my chin. “Anyways, we need to go on vacation because you will be all mine then.” Lust flared in those green orbs and this hitched breath left me as he was breaking my barrier.

“Stop it, Crocky… I’m trying my best here.” A chuckle left him as he knew the way he worded some things made me almost lose it.

“Not to worry, darling, I will wait until then…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you been having fun?” A grin was on me as I laid on our big bed at this resort in… Alabasta? I don’t know, Crocodile told me to pack and be ready in the morning.

It’s been a couple days of exploring and playing along the beach, appreciating it since it was winter back in Foosha. The way the warm sand under my feet squished had made me giggle as I had never been to a beach before. Crocodile had taken me to mainly local dining places, nothing too fancy all the time since he knew I wasn’t all for that. Being able to run around in swim trunks and dip into the water had me filled with joy. It was exciting to know that I was able to finally go the beach and it was even better since I had someone special to enjoy it with. Of course, my overly rich boyfriend has been told to put several things back as he was sort of a compulsive buyer. Like, he wasn’t really, but if I even mention something cool then he was picking it up. It took all of my will to not laugh as he argued about getting it if I wanted it.

I wasn’t used to spending on so much stuff at once, I had a poor man’s brain since I used to be one.

Not like I need the stuff anyways.

“Of course!” I was on my stomach looking to Crocodile with legs kicking as he checked over his phone. A giggle left me as I rolled and wiggled around on the bed as it was almost like a pile of cushions on the floor and it was so different and comfortable! “We should go to that one place tomorrow for breakfast!” I mentioned and then squeaked when a hand dragged me over by my ankle and a body was over me with a smirk.

“That’s if you are up for it in the morning.” Hands lined along my abdomen as I wore a button up shirt, but left it open.

“ _Mhh_ ,” this noise left me as it felt good when his thumbs press against my nipples. “The French doors are open though…” I complained lightly as we had a beach front view, but it was privately owned so no one should be out there.

“It’s fine, darling.” Lips found my chest as he soon began kissing and one hand shifted along my side. Hitched breaths left me as I felt the caress before moaning as a tongue found my abandoned nipple. My breathing was picking up as I soon jerked with a roll of my hips as I felt his hand begin to palm at my cock through my pants.

“ _Mmmnnn_ ~!” My head rolled back as I had fingers run through his hair and hips rolled against the hand. A pinch made me cry out in surprise and those sucking lips made me curl in lightly at the feel with another moan. It’s been awhile since we have done anything sexually and the stir of need was strong. It was like I wanted him now or I would go crazy. “ _Nnhh_ , Crocodile…” The way my words came out was almost like a plea as I started to get fully erect from that palm and fingers fondling at my balls. Not to mention the mouth that terrorized my nipple and he let those dark eyes gleam at me in lust.

“I thought I was being impatient.” He chuckled out whilst pulling back to press lips to mine and I groaned as hands moved to tug my shorts off.

Underwear followed right after as hands found his hair and I pressed hungrily with a tongue pressing against his lips. This lustful noise left him as our tongues began to tango and a hand shifted before he made a noise. Lips left mine as he pulled his shirt off and began tugging off his pants. Fingers shifted towards me as if to signal to move onto the bed more, so I shifted into the middle more with hands pulling my shirt off. Eyes found his erection as he grasped a type of small glass jar and I watched as he shifted to between my legs. Pants were still leaving me, though they were a bit more under control, but watching fingers dip into the clear liquid had an involuntary moan leave me.

A chuckle left him as he let the liquid drip lightly along my thigh before fingers rubbed between my butt cheeks. Trembles left me with sharp gasps and he leaned over to place kisses along my chest. Fingers gripped the sheets to my sides as I soon felt a finger press in. “ _Mmmhhaa_ ~,” a moan flowed out with a slight arch as the feel was a nice fiery warmth and tingling sensation. My body jerked lightly as he pressed another finger in, taking his time to stretch me and fingers moved slowly to add the second digit in. Hips rolled against his fingers as he began pressing them deeper before thrusting them into my body in a slow pace. Moans flowed out of my mouth as I let my body arch at the feel of those fingers pressing into the bundle that made me feel ecstasy. Crocodile was watching me as I noticed before trembling and he kept the thrusting slow and spread fingers out to have me stretch.

The tingling sensation continued to spread throughout me and then he slipped the fingers out with a groan of his own. I could see the look in his eyes as the green darkened with lust and he shifted hands to run along my thighs before lifting me up. My eyes found his erection that he had lubed and seeing it disappear to prod at my entrance was making me moan in anticipation. It’s been some time so I almost felt impatient, wanting to feel so good like the times before. Pushing into me, raspy breaths found me at the sting of discomfort, but that tingling was beginning to take over and I wondered where it was coming from. The relaxing warmth felt _really_ good as he pressed in, him watching as his erection was going into my body.

“ _O-oohh_ , Crocodile~, so warm~!” I mentioned as he chuckled lightly whilst settling against me with hips grinding.

“It’s a special lube to help diverge the pain away.” Hands moved along my legs and hips before he rested them into the bed as he leaned over me. Lips lingered over mine as I panted out with a moan of satisfaction when I began grinding my hips with his. “You feel so good, Luffy…” This groan left me before humming as we let lips move against each other and I moved hands along his chest before continuing up his neck to his hair to grip lightly. Our lips moved together in a more sloppy fashion when he began to rock in and out of me slowly.

“M-more, Crocodile…” I spoke out as he bit my bottom lip lightly before his mouth shifted to my neck.

“Of course, darling.” A hand slipped under my lower back to support me as he began picking up on his rhythm. Moans left me as I squeezed my eyes shut and trembled as it felt _so_ good.

“ _Mnnn_ ~! _Haaaa_!!” The rhythm was turning into something more aggressive as I let legs tighten around his body. My back was arched with fingers gripping hard as I cried out from the way he found my prostate. Choked moans left me as I couldn’t control my trembling as pleasure spiked throughout my whole body. “ _Ah_! _Ah_! _Ohhh_ ~!” Eyes had rolled back as I gasped out in ecstasy at the feel of him gripping tightly and was grunting out with lips kissing along my neck. My body quivered as I felt the rush after the sudden snap in my lower half and orgasmed with a cry of pure _pleasure_. The tingling was felt throughout my whole being as I was arched back with more trembles on when he would strike my spot with a harsh thrust.

“Nh, so tight!” The words came out in surprise and Crocodile shortly followed with hips shifting to grind with my hands slipping to rest by my head. Our labored breaths were the only thing filling the air as I basked in the high of such paradise. “Luffy…”

“Huuuuu~?” I let out a hum as I felt dazed and he chuckled out before lips kissed along to my ear.

“I’m not through with you…” The head pulled back to grin down at me and this chuckle found me as I moved arms around his neck.

“Perfect because I don’t feel fully satisfied yet.” An eyebrow raised as I soon began kissing at his chin with another chuckle.

“You can just forget about that one place for breakfast because I am having you all night.” Hips began to grind against me, leaving me to gasp lightly in need before continuing lips along that stern jaw before playfully speaking.

“Feed my appetite.”


End file.
